thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Bye Bye Bye
Grub, still trapped within the worm’s belly, awakes from her meditation to find herself in a sewer of unimaginable scale - The Great Cistern, the domain of Guulresh, the Lord of Filth. Guulresh offers to save Grub from her predicament, but says the cost will be to give up a little of her humanity and embrace her ‘true self’. Grub agrees, and finds herself violently ejected from the worm’s mouth, along with her eggs. The worm is injured and sick from the incident, and Grub notices two of the eggs have a strange green growth. Grub takes the odd eggs, and makes good her escape, at this point unaware of the cost of Guulresh’s interference: a ravenous hunger to consume carrion. The rest of the party continues their journey across the glacial plains towards Serac tower. Along the way, they join a procession of shaggy trunks heading for the mountain. The procession reaches a burial ground, and the shaggy trunks begin a complex ritual of death rites for the two older shaggy trunks in their midst. However, the ritual is interrupted by the sounds of thunder as smoky rifts appear in the air around the burial ground, ejecting a number of leathery skinned imps that immediately begin to harass the trunks. Our heroes spring into action: Kodachi uses his webs to stop some of the imps dead in their tracks, while Denton and Irving slice and punch at the flying foes. Bundly’s magic draws the attention of two groups of the imps that fire beams of fire from their fingers: but the timely appearance of Grub in ice worm form scatters the beasts. The party captures one of the imps and interrogates it, learning that they are minions of a being known as Siv, a deity with domain over fire, who lays claim to this area and intends to reclaim it. The party carries on eventually the monastery of the Serac monks. A large but simple stone complex deep that houses the remaining 6 blue-skinned monks. The party meets Cory Lance, a friendly monk working on an intricate ice sculpture. Cory offers the party food and beds and shows them around the large but simple complex. Denton gets down to business and asks about translating Griminhild’s mural, as well as the situation with Siv and his minions. Cory says they’re able to translate the text, but not without the permission of the head monk JC. Cory leads them into an underground cavern with an underground lake of supernaturally clear water. In the center of the lake, a scene frozen in ice lies before them. An elderly, grey haired woman lies on the ground over the edge of the water, her face twisted into a state of utter despair. Tears drip down her face, thru the ice and into the lake. Behind her, a half-snake, half-man covered in burns reaches out for her. The head monk JC sits on the outer edge of the lake, in a deep state of meditation. Cory fills in the blanks in Denton and Connor’s knowledge and they realize the woman is Serra, the Weeping Mother. One of the first deities, who gave birth to many of the younger deities, including the Starling God and Siv. When her children outgrew her, she decided to try and create the first mortals. However, this area was then barren, and her creation couldn’t survive without fresh water and they all perished. Filled with regret and unbearable sadness, she exiled herself to this cavern and her tears filled the lake and all the rivers and tributaries that run from it, providing fresh water to the world. The snake-man is Siv, a greedy and jealous deity who stole fire from the sun god. He grew jealous of Serra’s love for humanity and came to interrupt his mother. Serra knew she couldn’t defeat Siv head on, and so freezed this whole place. The Serac monks have always guarded this place and regulated the heat so that Siv remains trapped. However, more recently the ice has started to slowly melt, enough for Siv to extend some influence onto the material realm and summon his minions forth to assault the monastery. It’s only a matter of time before they’re overrun, unless they can discover the reason for the ice melting. Category:Weaver Category:Session Summary